Forever Candy Pretty Cure♪
"Sweet and musical, head for your dreams!" ''- Official phrase for the Cures. 'Forever Candy Pretty Cure♪ (フォーエバーキャンディプリキュア♪ Fōebā Kyandi Purikyua♪) is a Japanese magical girl anime that is produced by Toei Animation, and is the unofficial twentieth installment of the Pretty Cure ''franchise. It replaced ''Miracle Legend Pretty Cure ''on its initial time slot. The Cures' signature motif is candy and music, while the series' true theme is emotions. Confirmation and Development ''Forever Candy Pretty Cure♪ was first revealed on 10 May, 2015, after Kobayashi Tsubomi created the series predecessor. Its official logo has not been revealed yet. The series will commemorate the nineteenth anniversary of the Pretty Cure ''franchise in 2023, replacing ''Miracle Legend Pretty Cure ''on its initial time slot. The key visual first revealing the Cures' looks was a poster officially released by TV Asahi on a unknown date. The poster officially confirmed the presence of 2 mascots, one of them named Note (a companion that can become a mobile phone transformation item), the lead character's name as Himura Nana, the enemy's name as Kudo, and a key location in the story ''Himura Sweets. Story * Forever Candy Pretty Cure♪ episodes '''From the TV Asahi poster: Himura Nana is a kind 14-year-old girl who is the seventh child of her siblings (and is the youngest). One day, when she was working at her father's shop, Himura Sweets, she meets a mysterious girl who does not buy any sweets, but instead, warns Nana of a danger that will come. Nana then meets a fairy, named Note, who gives her the power of Pretty Cure just by changing into a magical device called the Musical Candy Mobile to transform! To protect the peace of the world, another legendary Pretty Cure joins her in battle! A mysterious new Cure also appears, making each day a "musical" experience. The 3 girls, always holding music and their love for candy, are battling for the fate of the world! From Toei Animation Website: Just when Himura Nana, second-year at Candy and Music Middle School, was about to help her father clean up their local sweet shop, Himura Sweets, a monster appears. Nana, who is furious with all the damage and despair that the monster has caused, jumps into action, but meets Note, a fairy from the Land of Dreams. With Note's help, Nana transforms into Cure Chocolate! Together with the princess of the Land of Dreams, Princess Aoi Sweet Vanilla Ice Cream Dessert, Nana protects Earth from the invading Kudo monsters. Characters Cures * 'Himura Nana '(緋村ナナ Himura Nana)/ 'Cure Chocolate '(キュアチョコレート Kyua Chokorēto) ** A kind and friendly second-year girl at Candy and Music Middle School. She's a person who is blessed with many siblings (although they are all older than her), and likes to help out at her father's sweet shop, Himura Sweets. Even though everyone respects her, she is not good at studies, but is better at athletics instead. * 'Kagome Aoi '(カゴメ葵 Kagome Aoi)/ 'Cure Vanilla '(キュアバニラ Kyua Banira) ** The princess of the Land of Dreams, who is a first-year at Candy and Music Middle School. She was the mysterious girl who entered Himura Sweets at the start of the show. She came to Japan with her fairy Bar after her home world was invaded. She quickly becomes the Student Council Vice President, but she is not good at athletics, but is better at studies instead. * 'Cure Caramel '(キュアカラメル Kyua Karameru) ** A mysterious Cure who appears early in the series, but does not reveal herself until halfway through the series. Mascots * 'Note '(ノート Nōto) ** Chocolate's cat-like fairy partner. The most passionate of the trio mascots, she has a passionate heart and works hard. She is very kind and wants to help Nana all the time. She ends her sentences with "~nōto". * 'Bar '(バー Bā) ** Vanilla's rabbit-like fairy partner. The most reliable of the trio mascots, he is intelligent and always corrects other. He is very helpful and wants to be there for Aoi all the time. He ends his sentences with "~bā". * 'Music '(ミュージック Myuujikku) ** Caramel's bird-like fairy partner. The most mysterious of the trio mascots, she seems to be cold and intelligent. She is always seen with Cure Caramel and speaks for her. She end her sentences with "~myuu". Land of Dreams * 'Queen Ayano '(クイーン綾乃 Kuīn Ayano) ** Aoi's mother. Ayano is the Queen of the Land of Dreams. Like her husband, she was turned into a Kudo. She seems to be friendly and has a heart of gold, according to Aoi. * 'King Akihiro '(キング明宏 Kingu Akihiro) ** Aoi's father. Akihiro is the King of the Land of Dreams. Like his wife, he was turned into a Kudo. He seems to be brave and loving, according to Aoi. Land of Illusions * 'Illusion Queen '(イリュージョンクイーン Iryūjon Kuīn) ** The main antagonist of the series. The Illusion Queen is very mysterious, but seems to have visions of Nana and her family, but not Nana's mother... * 'Kudo Trio '(空洞トリオ Kūdō torio) ** A group consisting of three people. All the members are said to forcefully take one person's Heart Song and turn it into a Kudo. The members are: *** 'Hokai '(崩壊 Hōkai): The first member to appear. His name means "decay" in Japanese. He seems to be the opposite of Cure Chocolate. *** 'Shitsu '(歯痛 Shitsū): The second member to appear. His name means "toothache" in Japanese. He seems to be the opposite of Cure Vanilla. *** 'Kudola '(工藤ラ Kudōra): The third member to appear. Part of her name means "cavity" in Japanese. She seems to be the opposite of Cure Caramel. * 'Kudo '(工藤 Kudō) ** Monsters summoned by the villains of the series to battle the Pretty Cure. Unlike some other monsters, they are not made of objects, however, have a related shape of the Heart Song. Supporting Characters * 'Himura Siblings '(緋村兄弟 Himura Kyōdai) ** Nana's six older siblings, Harumi, Tamotsu, Yukio, Akane, Gorou and Usagi. Items * 'Musical Candy Mobile '(ミュージカルキャンディモバイル Myūjikaru Kyandi Mobairu) - The transformation item of the Cures. * 'Musical Candy Heart '(ミュージカルキャンディハート Myūjikaru Kyandi Hāto) - The main collectible items of the Cures. They are born from a person's respective Heart Song when that Heart Song has been purified. Locations * 'Ongaku City '(おんがく市 Ongaku Ichi) - The city where Nana lives. It is also known as the "City of Sweet Music". * 'Candy and Music Middle School '(キャンディや音楽の中学校 Kyandi ya ongaku no chūgakkō) - The school which Nana and Aoi attend. It is rumoured that Cure Caramel's civilian form attends school there as well. * 'Himura Sweets '(緋村お菓子 Himura Okashi) - The sweet shop that Nana's father runs. Nana likes to help out at the shop. * 'Land of Dreams '(夢の国 Yume no kuni) - An alternate world ruled by King Akihiro, Queen Ayano and their daughter, Princess Aoi Sweet Vanilla Ice Cream Dessert. * 'Land of Illusions '(幻想の国 Gensō no kuni) - An alternate world ruled by the Illusion Queen. It is the home of the antagonists. Trivia * This is the first series to have a theme of candy. * This is the second series to have a theme of music, preceded by Suite Pretty Cure. * This is the fourth series to have a theme of emotions, preceded by Yes! Pretty Cure 5 ''and its sequel, and ''DokiDoki! Pretty Cure. Merchandise Please refer to the ''Forever Candy Pretty Cure♪ Merchandise ''page for more information. Gallery Previews a91757596c9b15b520cf9aa88d03e76f.jpg|Official preview of Himura Nana ador.jpg|The princess of the Land of Dreams' true form 2763433ea3-imag.jpg|Official preview of Kagome Aoi aniem.jpg|Himura Harumi's official preview negqdx.png|Himura Tamotsu's official preview tumblr_mlmoazqXfX1soe4eho1_500.jpg|Himura Yukio's official preview 11240308190a533586l.jpg|Himura Akane's official preview 19510wall.jpg|Himura Gorou's official preview tumblr_lsb7hiv1pk1qkzprao1_500_jpg_crop_display.jpg|Himura Usagi's official preview Official Art/Profiles Unconfirmed Official Desktop Wallpapers Snapshots Manga Videos Category:Forever Candy Pretty Cure♪ Category:Series Category:YukiSeries